<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魔戒之花同人－雷库：You never know next page by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482445">魔戒之花同人－雷库：You never know next page</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crow/Saejima Raiga</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>魔戒之花同人－雷库：You never know next page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷牙起先没明白过来是怎么回事。当他被库洛揪住衣服，因为对方靠过来的重量而后背抵在墙上时，雷牙蹙着眉头担心的观察眼前人迷离的眼神。<br/>而库洛有特色翘起来的朱唇已经压入雷牙之上，并且吮吸的同时试图舌头侵入。两个人身高很近似，并不太费力气。<br/>《库洛！雷牙，他因为爱丽丝残留的邪气而失去理智了》欧尔巴尖细的声音插进来，音调因为慌张而扭曲。<br/>“爱丽丝？”用手扶住库洛的双肩推开，可是雷牙也很温柔不愿伤害库洛。“难道…库洛？！”<br/>《看来这小子现在因为爱丽丝的关系，充满了魅惑的倾向，大概对你产生了性欲》身为魔导具，扎尔巴分析时用词很露骨。<br/>库洛失去理智的强硬甩开雷牙的手，强吻上去。雷牙并不会像库洛这样，他尽可能的温柔躲避。但是雷牙知道自己现在心情混乱，看着库洛和往日异样撩人的样子，雷牙感觉自己喉咙发干。<br/>在魔道具的指引下，雷牙最后还是选择顺从了库洛的要求给予他肉体的快感。当然雷牙压制住了库洛，拿到了主导权，看着身下的库洛发出与往日截然不同的妩媚姿态和娇吟，这使得雷牙大脑中的弦不停颤抖在断裂的边缘徘徊。<br/>不过这个行为并非没有目的，而是为了让库洛释放的时候连同体内的邪气一起释放出来。因此雷牙不再小心温柔，而是加大力气带上了本能对于快感的狂野。<br/>虽然雷牙保留的一丝理智让他不过分伤及库洛的身体，但是库洛还是在他身下伴随着抽插的节奏发出惨叫。<br/>在进行时，库洛按耐不住的抓伤了雷牙，在雷牙的背部和侧腹留下标记般的几条血道。疼痛让雷牙恢复了不少理智，但那也是别样的快感。<br/>雷牙擒住了库洛无法自控的手，用舌头舔干净那指甲上残留的自己的血迹，安慰般的吮吸着库洛修长的手指随后按入自己家天鹅绒的柔软被褥上。<br/>不管这场兴致起源于爱丽丝还是因为爱丽丝而反应出来的库洛心底的渴望，雷牙都认真对待。他在最后猛然冲入最深处，将全部注入，带出库洛高声的呻吟。<br/>库洛颤抖的释放出来，溅在两个人的小腹间。随后黑色的气体就好像洒在热板上的水珠般从白浊中冒出蒸发掉。<br/>《看来是安全了呢》毫不忌讳人类之间男性的做爱，身为魔道具的欧尔巴最先想到的还是库洛的情况。<br/>不合场景的女声让恍惚状态的雷牙缓过神，索性两个魔道具再次陷入寂静。<br/>雷牙小心的从对方体内撤离，库洛体内填入的粘浊从那红肿的穴间挤出。库洛满身细汗的软入床中，胸口随着凌乱的呼吸颤抖。无法合拢的双腿因为残留的快感而使得大腿内侧不停抽搐。<br/>“…库洛…？”雷牙小心凑过去，用手背和骨节擦过对方黑色的刘海。为了确认情况，雷牙眯起眼睛透过屋内无灯的夜色观察那清秀的面容。<br/>“雷牙………”等待了很久以后库洛才含糊的叫出来雷牙的名字，似乎就连说话也让他用了很久才聚集起来思想。至少刚才做的时候库洛一次都没有叫过自己的名字，透过习惯黑暗的眼睛注视库洛聚焦的瞳孔，雷牙确认现在已经是自己熟悉的那个人了。<br/>库洛记得被邪气支配前的事情，也恍恍惚惚经历了全部过程，他深刻的知道发生了什么而且确认自己其实很享受。库洛不善于表达感情的变容出现了巨大的波动，他咬着唇握紧拳撑起上半身。<br/>“我——”<br/>“我知道。不用担心，你现在已经没事了，”雷牙露出毫不介意的柔和笑容安慰着库洛，“爱丽丝的邪气已经完全从你体内分离了。”<br/>库洛当然猜到了“分离”的过程，因为液体现在还黏在身上。<br/>两个人都没力气够远处椅子上丢弃的衣服，喘息厉害程度和大战了霍拉还要厉害。雷牙单手拉起来库洛让他靠在床头，但是坐姿让库洛却痛得倒吸一口气。他发现自己无法很好的合拢双腿，红肿的下部隐隐作痛，腰部麻疼。<br/>“对不起，我太过用力了，”雷牙道歉。<br/>“不…都是我自己引起的。对不起…让你做这种事情，”库洛对自己的行为感到羞耻，无法忍受现在正视雷牙。<br/>“只要你现在没事就好，”似乎担心库洛，加上两个人没法很好移动身体。因此雷牙扯起来身下被子的一角盖在了库洛暴露的下体上，而自己并排坐入对方身旁也拉了另一侧的被角。<br/>“我记得……记得自己如何……对你——”<br/>“可以了。但是…我只是想问一个问题。”雷牙侧过头，看着库洛的测验。细长的睫毛，诱惑的锁骨，清晰的勾结，在昏暗下还是如此白皙的肌肤，都让人怜爱。<br/>“这是爱丽丝邪气操控的意识，还是你真的心底有这个渴望呢？”毕竟爱丽丝可以诱导扩大扭曲人们心底的欲望，利用是它的拿手好戏。<br/>库洛陷入沉默。今日一切都变了，他没有了往日严肃冷静的样子，而是动摇狼狈不堪。<br/>“………我想那时候是我心底渴望的东西，因为我还模糊的意识到了我正在做的一切……”不擅长说谎，总是正视一切的库洛，如今也该正视自己了。然而另一方面就是，他不回对雷牙撒谎。<br/>“这样…”<br/>“对不起。”<br/>“不，其实我做的时候……不得不承认，有一段时间完全陷入享受的快感，差点就只想着和你单独一起…持续下去。”话都说到这份上了，雷牙也有些尴尬。<br/>库洛第一次表现的像个孩子，小心翼翼移动目光看向身边的人，四目相对。“对不起…都是我的大意。”库洛还是感到内疚。“因为我的私欲被利用，才不得不这样做。让你现在感觉如此为难和尴尬，也是因为我。”<br/>“库洛，”雷牙突然提高声音，在安静后的屋子里格外清晰，让库洛屏住呼吸。接着雷牙侧身抬起手搂住库洛，将那纤细的身躯揽向自己这边，彼此的头靠在一起。“都说了，我也是有这种欲望的人，想要你的欲望。”<br/>听着雷牙安抚自己特意放开明朗的声音，库洛只是贴着他的发丝，感受赤裸身躯毫无阻拦的拥抱，安静的倾听。<br/>“让你遇到那样的危险...还有不管理由是什么，这次我都会负责，”雷牙的声音诚意的在耳边回荡，“并非空言的负责，而是我真的喜欢你，库洛。我就是想对你负责，全部。”<br/>库洛身子在雷牙臂弯里怔了一下。<br/>雷牙让库洛看着自己，此刻雷牙的手轻轻的扣在库洛脑后的发丝里，和之前的战斗里截然不同。虽然雷牙对朋友和身边的人都很温柔，但是此时这份心情的柔度，大概只留在此时此刻抚摸的这个人身上。“库洛，你喜欢我吗？信任我吗？”<br/>“信任你。”回答的很迅速。<br/>“那么喜欢我吗？”隔了几秒，雷牙重新问了一遍。<br/>“喜欢。”这次就好像因为那几秒而上好膛的枪，库洛回答的快速而简洁。<br/>“我也是这样想的。”大概雷牙是想开个玩笑，但是口气太温暖，反而让人觉得这句话就这样回荡在脑海中。他动了动手指揉了揉对方。<br/>“所以，让我负责，”雷牙依靠着收紧的臂弯，下巴和唇贴近了库洛的秀发里，在其上方含糊的说着。“既然做了，我们也表达心意了，那么我们的关系持续下去如何？呐…成为我的人吧？”<br/>然后库洛不再犹豫，他接受了下来，下一秒就被雷牙收入怀中。库洛以为自己也许并不擅长表达感情，可是他现在却笑的很满足，大概雷牙时第一个看到的人。<br/>雷牙本来做事并不冲动，但现在欣喜的心情让他控制不住。动作温柔的是一个成熟的大人，然而笑容和满足却是一个撒娇的孩子。<br/>其实雷牙很担心库洛，但是这次库洛却用身体邀请雷牙进来。因为担心红肿的地方疼痛，雷牙本想拒绝，但库洛却比雷牙还要表达的更直接。<br/>“会弄痛你。”<br/>“我想要。”库洛说的理所当然，他开始对雷牙绝对的信任和坦诚，“而且只是忍耐这些——”<br/>“现在在我这里你不需要忍耐啊，会心疼。因为你现在并非在战场，而是我恋人。”<br/>“嗯…因为是恋人，所以想要也是很正常的吧。”突然雷牙觉得往日言语不多的库洛现在却让他不知道怎么回嘴，自己觉得此事犯难的自身很可笑，于是雷牙自己笑起来。<br/>最后还是进入，因为先前的行为这次很顺利的插入到最深，过程中雷牙比任何时候都要温柔有耐心，甚至让库洛没有太多因为感到疼痛而产生多余的表情变化。<br/>这次没有特意去做，而是相互结合在一起，就这样静静的呆在一起。<br/>雷牙选择用舔吻在那干净的身体上留下别样快感的痕迹，碎吻不停落在库洛的唇部，脸颊，脖颈和胸口上。每次随着动作的移动，雷牙都故意在内部用前端顶入最深处抹擦几下，然后眼角带着迷恋般的享受倾听着人娇嫩的哼响。<br/>《雷牙》突然响起来的声音让两个人浑身一个机灵的僵硬，很难说他们俩没有心脏慢半拍。《有重要的访客，》想不到扎尔巴声音竟然带着忍笑。<br/>紧随其后，窗帘波动，夜风从打开的窗户闯入。“果然如此，”一个听似轻巧的声音在房间响起，“你们是这种关系呢，”第三者出乎意料的是挂着笑容一身黑衣的零。<br/>这次忘却了毕恭毕敬的招呼，雷牙回头越过自己赤裸的肩头看过去，震惊不小。<br/>“不要那么吃惊，我知道是我不对啦，”面对用身体遮挡住库洛而带着责备和不解眼神的雷牙，零先苦笑的举手投降，毕竟他可是好久没看到雷牙这样看自己了。<br/>“什么是果然如此？”雷牙口气习惯性慎重礼貌。<br/>询问期间，雷牙从库洛体内拔出，顺手拉回被角给库洛盖上。在库洛耳边告诉对方不用起来后，雷牙代替自己这边人起身。<br/>零注意后知趣的别过身看向窗外，“没什么，只是我直觉告诉我的，”他在雷牙看不到的角度似笑非笑的怀念着某人的背影，当然零这次该看的不该看的都看到了。<br/>“您的直觉真是……很特别……”雷牙难得对零说话如此含糊不清。雷牙简单的套上衣服，把外套递给了床上的库洛。<br/>按照声音听着那边完事了，零才转过身，似乎他脸上那暧昧的笑容今晚抹不掉了。“既然都做到这份上了，那么就是说你们是…”他扬了扬眉。<br/>“恋人，”不等雷牙开口库洛都说出来了。<br/>零满足的拍了拍手，“有这样坦白的恋人真是不错啊，雷牙。”<br/>《注意一点语言，》零的西露瓦带着责备口气，零挤挤眼装做很无辜。<br/>“说起来，您来是为了什么事？”虽然库洛如此喜欢坦白关系自然很开心，可是被看到雷牙从始至终心里都很尴尬，他努力打破了话题。<br/>零耸耸肩，“嘛…其实我只是路过看望你。但是没想到画面冲击那么大，我其实不记得想说什么啦。”<br/>《零…你…》西露瓦口气满是责备和无奈。<br/>零被说了以后听了一会，随后嘴角扬。“我今晚就走了，下次再来，”说完踏入窗檐。<br/>雷牙虽然说来就来说走就走的性格众人都知道，可是气氛如此雷牙难免不知如何恰当回应。<br/>显然无需雷牙担心。离开前零不忘丢下嘱咐的话，“虽然你们身体很强壮，但我还是建议为了健康起见带个套，”然后他转过去头用背影随意耸了耸肩，“虽然你果然也不喜欢戴套，”抛下最后一句话里有话的句子，零跃下了窗户。<br/>屋子里的两人加俩魔道具一时之间都陷入无语，这插曲来的太突然，又结束的太快。<br/>过了一会，雷牙不再思考最后那几句的含义，带着有些歉意的赔笑回头看向床上望着自己的库洛。“这几天晚上，要留下来吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>